The Sacrament
by jkateel
Summary: Sugoroku Mutou and his family travel to Egypt to pay their respects to the Nameless Pharaoh that saved his life years before. A young Yuugi Mutou can't wait to meet his grandfather's hero.


**Disclaimer: **Yu-Gi-Oh! © Kazuki Takahashi**  
Author's Note:** This was originally written for Challenge #15, "The Sun," at the community ygodrabble on LiveJournal. But it evolved into a 3,000-plus-word story, far exceeding the 600-word limit for a drabble. The events Sugoroku Mutou reference are to Episode 199 in the anime or Yu-Gi-Oh! Millennium World, Vol. 1, Duel 1. Thanks to Elsalhir and Raina1 for giving this a look over (and loving baby!Yuugi).

* * *

_"It was written in the _Book of The Dead_ that whomever solves the Puzzle will inherit the Game of Darkness, dispense justice to all and judge the evil."_

* * *

"How do I look?" Sugoroku asked as his wife, Eboni, finished with his tie. He glanced in the mirror, but his eyes were immediately drawn to his gray hair that sprouted off his head like tuft grass. His suit was a little wrinkled from the flight to Egypt, and their hotel's inability to replace their broken iron. He looked… old. But he was in his 60s, and hardly the young adventurous gamer who had earned the title _Legendary Gambler._

"You look as handsome as the day I found you," said Eboni, resting her chin on his shoulder as she met his gaze in the mirror. Her black hair was now as gray as his, but she was just as beautiful as the day Sugoroku had first lain eyes on her. She was in a simple black dress, the Egyptian heat calling for little else. "Crawling from the desert with your golden box and a bullet in your shoulder."

Sugoroku turned to her, smiling and wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. "Do you still think I'm just as handsome today?"

"Of course," she replied, wrapping her arms around him. "But, I have to warn you, husband. After spending years hearing how handsome your Pharaoh is, my heart might stray."

"How did I describe him?"

"As beautiful and warm as the sun."

Sugoroku chortled at his own words. "My heart my stray, too, then, dear wife."

She giggled, and both turned when the hotel door opened, Yuugi racing in in a pair of shorts and a white buttoned shirt, sleeves rolled his skinny arms. His hair had been slicked back with gel, yet several blond locks were freeing themselves from the oily mesh. His skin was dark from the sun, even though they had only been in Egypt for a day. "Grandpa!" he yelled excited, holding out Sugoroku's trusted fedora. "I have your hat!"

He smiled, taking the hat and placing it on his head. Unlike his old suit, it still fit like a dream, and smelled of adventure and games. Sugoroku grinned (and strangely, craved a cigarette), before reaching down to ruffle Yuugi's hair, which turned out to be a bad idea when his hand came back covered in gel. "Oops," he said as Yuugi's hair exploded from its slick bonds, and Eboni tsked, finding a comb.

Yuugi stood obediently still as Eboni combed back his hair, smiling when she said, "Why does your mother insist on your hair being this way, little Yuugi?"

"Says I look respectable," Yuugi replied, with all the casualness of any 6-year-old boy who couldn't be bothered by things like his hair. He smiled up at Sugoroku, eyes bright. "Grandpa, are we meeting your Pharaoh today?"

"That we are," Sugoroku said, smiling and bending down to his grandson's level. "Are you excited?"

"Mmm!" Yuugi beamed. "I never met a Pharaoh before!"

Sugoroku chuckled, Yuugi wiggling away when Eboni finished up with hair. "Let's go!" he proclaimed, bouncing on his toes with more energy than the two adults (three if they counted his mother) combined. "Mama said she'll meet us downstairs in the lobby."

"I suppose that's our cue to leave," Sugoroku told Eboni, who smiled and nodded. He looked around for his bag, only to find that Eboni had it and was walking with Yuugi to the door, the two holding hands. He followed quickly, locking their hotel door behind and joined them as they went down the stairs. He took his bag back from Eboni, feeling the familiar weight of his 'golden box' fall against his side. It felt warm, as it too knew they were going to see its master.

Like Yuugi said, his mother, Emiko, was waiting downstairs, a bouquet of flowers in her arms. She was in a flattering white dress and a sun hat, vivid red hair falling past her shoulders and down her back. When she spotted them, she walked over, only to come up short as she stared down at her son. "Little Yuugi, what did you do to your hair?" she said, placing a hand on her hip.

Yuugi squeaked, hiding behind Eboni's legs. "N-Nothing, Mama!"

She tsked, much like her mother had, before she gestured toward the lobby doors. "I got us a cab. We should get going before it gets too hot."

Egypt had changed since Sugoroku's last visit, ever growing and expanding to accommodate tourists and refuges from neighboring countries. But there were parts of Egypt that were timeless, the first hint being three pyramids appearing over the landscape. Yuugi, who had been staring out the cab windows at the people and buildings, squeaked at the sight of the pyramids. "Look! Look!" he yelled, as if he was the first person to discover them. He leaned over his mother's lap and began digging through her bag, finally dragging out a book. It was tattered on the corners, and there was a small tear down the front where it read 'Egypt' in Japanese. Yuugi opened up to a page and under hiragana and Hieroglyphics, were pictures of the pyramids. Yuugi looked from them back to the real pyramids outside and squeaked again. "It's them, it's them, it's them, Grandpa, Grandma, Mama! They're real!"

"Of course, dear," said Emiko, sharing a smile with her mother. "We told you they're real, remember?"

"Mmm, but they're they are!" Yuugi explained, pointing out the window. His eyes lit up again and he whipped back around. "Grandpa, is that where your Pharaoh is?"

Sugoroku hated to disappoint him, but he couldn't lie. "He doesn't live there, Yuugi. He's near Luxor, remember? But we'll go visit the kings that live there later, alright?"

Yuugi's face fell, and then he frowned cutely. "Why doesn't your Pharaoh live there?"

"I don't know, Yuugi. He died when he was very young. He might not have had time to make a pyramid for himself."

"Why did he die?" Yuugi asked and Sugoroku smiled helplessly.

"I don't know, Yuugi."

"Hm," Yuugi murmured, his eyes lowering to his book. He frowned again and looked back up. "What was his name?"

Sugoroku chuckled. "I don't know that either, Yuugi. I don't know a lot about him. I only met him once, remember?"

Emiko rolled her eyes, but Sugoroku ignored her. He was used to her dismissing the story — "Oh, Daddy, you and your stories" she used to say when she was little — but Sugoroku thought she believed him. Yuugi looked like he was deep in thought, brow creased and fingers tapping on the book. Finally, he looked up again.

"Do you think we'll see him again today?"

Sugoroku smiled and nodded. "I hope so. I want him to meet you, and your mama, and your grandma."

"Let's hope you don't have to get shot this time for him to show up," Eboni teased, and Sugoroku laughed, leaning in to kiss her cheek. Yuugi looked thoughtful again, but said nothing more, his eyes drawn to the pyramids once more.

It was a long train ride to Luxor, and then they had to take another cab away from the hustle and bustle of the city. They made it to the Valley of the Kings around noon, archeologists hard at work and taking no notice of the small family making their way through. When they were some distance away from the workers, Sugoroku lead them up an outcropping that overlooked the entire valley. It was rough terrain and the sun beating down on them was almost unbearable, but his family willed on. Sugoroku carried Yuugi on his shoulders until they made it to the spot he decreed looked over the former tomb.

"But there's nothing here," Emiko said, panting, as Sugoroku set Yuugi down. "Where is the tomb?"

"Oh, it's over there," Sugoroku replied, waving in its general direction. "We can't go there because it's very, very dangerous."

"But where are the workers? Why aren't they excavating?"

"I don't think anyone knows where it is anymore, to be honest," Sugoroku replied, as he set down his bag. Yuugi wandered to his mother's side, taking her hand.

"So how do you know where it is, Daddy?" she asked and Sugoroku laughed, looking over his shoulder.

"Emi, I spent a day here with my shoulder threatening to bleed out. I remember, trust me."

In truth, the tomb was still some miles away but he could see the remnants of it from his position on the outcropping. Tears pricked his eyes as he remembered his first journey here, almost 30 years ago. When he closed his eyes, he could almost see it again as the sun was setting and he prepared himself for his most difficult challenge of all. The two brothers were at his side, drawn in by the lure of gold and ancient treasure...

"Right," he whispered, before he cleared his throat and coughed into his hand. "Well, Pharaoh..."

He paused, a little lost for words. Eboni patted his arm and gave him a smile; Emiko started fanning herself with a book she retrieved from her bag, red hair floating in the wind. Yuugi simply smiled, but his gaze kept wandering, as if the elusive Pharaoh would appear from behind a distance rock and he had to be the first to spot him.

To anyone passing, it would have been an odd sight, Sugoroku thought. Three Japanese tourists and one Egyptian talking to the wind. But tourists were supposed to do strange things, weren't they?

Sugoroku smiled, and started again. "Well, as you can see," he began, looking back toward the distant tomb. "I'm back, Pharaoh. A little older, a little wiser, with a family now. I'd like you to meet them. Eboni, my gorgeous wife."

Eboni closed her eyes and tipped her head, smiling. "Pharaoh," she said politely.

"My beautiful and wonderful daughter, Emiko," Sugoroku continued.

Emiko blushed. "Oh, Daddy," she murmured, waving her hand.

"And my little grandson, Yuugi," Sugoroku finished, and Yuugi whipped his head back, grinning ear to ear.

"Hi Pharaoh!" he cried, his Japanese echoing down the outcropping. There was no answer but Yuugi seemed didn't seem bothered, waving wildly. "It's nice to meet you!"

Sugoroku chuckled at Yuugi's enthusiasm, before turning back. "Like I said, my family. They're wonderful blessings, and I'm glad I had to lose a game to gain them. I even have that game shop, too, back in Japan. Doing pretty well, for the things I sell in it, surprisingly."

He trailed off, thinking about what else to say. It had been 30 years, and he had always planned to come back and pay his respects. But having met Eboni right after his fateful adventure in the Pharaoh's tomb, time seemed to have flown by. He had gotten married, had a child, opened up a game shop, and had a grandson before he knew it. That would have never had happened if he hadn't been saved that night... "Oh," he said, a thought coming to him. "I could never solve your blasted puzzle."

The family erupted into giggles, except for Yuugi, who curiously asked, "What? What's so funny?"

Eboni was first to recover, wiping tears from her eyes. "Neither could I!" she proclaimed.

"Me either!" Emiko proclaimed, and then shushed Yuugi as he asked again. "I think we may have thrown a few pieces at the wall in frustration. Sorry, Mr. Pharaoh."

"Curse her, not me," Eboni chimed in and then giggled when Emiko lightly batted her shoulder. "It is quite gorgeous though, whatever it's supposed to be in the end. And it helped me gain a husband. Thank you."

"It's the one game I was happy to lose," Sugoroku agreed, kissing her cheek again. She beamed.

"As I was saying," he continued, smiling. He regarded the tomb and the memory of his Pharaoh with a smile. "Thank you. I owe you my life. I wanted to have a completed puzzle to show you after so many years, but I hope you don't mind my family instead."

He bowed his head, and his family followed, except for Yuugi, who murmured mournfully, "Where is he? Why can't we see him?"

"He's a spirit, little Yuugi. We can't see spirits." Emiko explained and Yuugi whimpered.

"But I drew him a picture," he said sadly, Sugoroku seeing him digging something out of his pocket. It was a piece of paper, which he unfolded multiple times before opening it up. It was a childish drawing, of pyramids and a smiley sun and scribbled hiragana. There was a stick figure of a man wearing Sugoroku's fedora, with a smile that matched the sun's. There was also another man, with more weight than Sugoroku's stick figure. Streaks of yellow hair meshed with black and purple, his skin colored in brown and purple cape draped over his shoulders. Sugoroku was impressed — Yuugi had been paying attention to the details when he had listened to the story. There was even gold bracelets and arm bands, the eye of Horus on his forehead.

"He won't get to see it," Yuugi said sadly, and Emiko sighed, touching his cheek.

"Of course he can. He's a spirit. He can see everything. Will you read what it says?"

Yuugi squinted at his childish writing and read slowly, "Thank you for saving my grandpa, Mr. Pharaoh. I hope you can come by the game shop someday and play a nice game!"

"Awww," chorused the two women, Yuugi smiling. He looked around, as if searching for the Pharaoh, and his smile fell again when no one appeared. Emiko smiled quickly, gesturing him forward. "Why don't we leave it here for him, little Yuugi? That way he can take it to his spirit house, later."

Yuugi brightened at the suggestion, and Emiko pulled over Sugoroku's bag. She reached in to retrieve the incense they had brought, indicating to Yuugi where to set it in the sand. Once that was lit and placed, she set down the flowers and placed Yuugi's picture in the center, holding the corner down with a pebble. "We should pray," said Eboni, and the family bowed their heads for the silent prayer.

_Thank you for everything, _Sugoroku repeated, his eyes closed. From the darkness of his mind, the Pharaoh appeared, standing tall, hand on his hip, cape billowing behind him. He bent down and extended his hand, golden jewelry glittering like the sun: Beautiful and warm...

Suddenly, Emiko piped up. "Yuugi, what are you doing?"

Sugoroku turned and saw that Yuugi slowly pull his golden box out from his bag. It was massive in his tiny hands and he stared down at it, his eyes wide and bright. "What is this?" he asked quietly, turning it so the eye of Horus faced him.

"That's Grandpa's, Yuugi," chided Emiko, shaking her head. "Put it back where you found it. You know better than to take things that don't belong to you."

Yuugi didn't appear to hear her; instead, he opened the box, revealing the puzzle pieces. He lifted one piece up, the eye of Horus, the gold catching the sun and reflecting in his eyes. His face was a mixture of wonder and awe, turning the piece over twice as if he was memorizing the shape.

Sugoroku frowned. His grandson had a love for games that rivaled his own, but he had never seen Yuugi so mesmerized, watching as he lowered to the ground, plucking another piece from the box. Without a word, he clicked the two pieces together and marvelously, spectacularly, they _fit_.

As Eboni gasped and Emiko stared in disbelief, Sugoroku found that he was speechless. How? How had Yuugi done that? Without vainly searching for which pieces went where, he had managed to put together two effortlessly. What had taken Sugoroku an entire day to do, Yuugi had done in two minutes. And then Yuugi was grinning, holding the pieces up to show them, his eyes bright. "Grandpa, Grandma, Mama, look! It's a puzzle! It's a pretty puzzle!"

Staring at Yuugi, with his wild blond, black and red hair and violet eyes, Sugoroku was hit with a sudden onslaught of clarity. It was like an oncoming train, and a tear slid down his cheek as he gasped for air.

His grandson looked just like the Pharaoh.

"That's wonderful, Yuugi!" Eboni cried, bending down to help him, and Emiko soon followed, laughing. Yuugi beamed, clicking another piece together to their applause.

Sugoroku was still too shocked for words, and so confused, his mind trying to comprehend the impossibility of his grandson resembling a spirit he had seen once, 30 years ago. The spirit of a man that would have lived 3,000 years ago, though there was no record of his existence, except a small puzzle his grandson was in the midst of solving.

And then, carried on the wind, came a voice, one that Sugoroku hadn't heard for years on end. One that had him forgetting how to breathe as his grandson looked up and smiled directly at him.

_I've been waiting... Siamun._


End file.
